


Werk

by SailorHeichou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Sydney, Song fic, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this from a prompt on Tumblr: <q>My favorite song came up on the radio and here I am dancing like the world is going to end today…not noticing I left the curtains open until I hear you laugh from the apartment in front of mine</q></p>
            </blockquote>





	Werk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge mistake I'm making at 2AM but it's for my best friend's birthday, so, everyone just shut up and read the thing.

Hinata needed to clean her apartment that morning. So much so, that she'd cancelled her plans with Ino and Tenten instead of going with her two best friends to the mall that afternoon. 

But she didn't really mind. Hinata liked cleaning her apartment. It was the only time she put on the radio (or spotify), and it was the only time anyone who knew Hyuuga Hinata would see her dancing without a care in the world. 

[ **(X)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ma3y4yz2mw)

When her favorite Rihanna song came on, Hinata couldn't help but smile as she shed the lilac cardigan she was wearing, bearing her slender shoulders as she turned the volume up and continued to sway her hips from side to side to the beat of the song. She'd grabbed her swiffer duster, covered heavily in previous dust bunnies, and began lightly running it across the glass table top of her coffee table. 

Closing her eyes, the raven got lost in the music, feeling the rhythm and beat down to her very toes and smiling widely as she swung her head from side to side, causing her beautiful dark locks of hair to fall out of it's artfully crafted bun she'd had it pulled up in prior to cleaning. When the song hit it's chorus, she threw her duster down carelessly and started rocking her body rather provocatively, eyes still tightly shut as she danced her way toward her kitchen. 

Her hair fell over her shoulders and her face, and she could feel the warm sunshine on her bare shoulders where the straps of her lacy white tank top didn't cover, as well as on her exposed thighs where he gym shorts rode up just a bit. Hyuuga Hinata was not a skinny girl by any means, more voluptuous than anything else but she was comfortable with her body, and even more so in the comfort (and privacy) of her own apartment. 

She continued dancing without a care in the world, until she heard a clear but stifled snort of laughter and the unexpected sound immediately had her eyes snapping open. Milky white irises searched the immediate area for the sound, and her odd eyes caught sight of onyx hair and eyes as black as the night staring at her from the window of the apartment directly adjacent her own. 

In all her distraction, Hinata had forgotten to close the curtains to her kitchen window, and her painfully attractive neighbor of the last year, one Sasuke Uchiha, had just seen everything. 

Hinata felt her face heat at an incredible speed, and she had frozen completely on the spot after hearing his snort of laughter. Hinata could do nothing more than stare out her window, red-faced and eyes as wide as dinner plates at the amused smirk on Sasuke's face. He was _laughing_ at her. Because she was dancing like nobody was watching to a rather overplayed song that nearly everyone heard on every radio station, and Sasuke had _seen_ her. 

The other raven had leaned against his window sill, propped up on an elbow with chin resting in the open palm of his hand as he stared back into Hinata's apartment at the girl who was rather more exposed than she'd ever like to be, wearing nothing but a white spaghetti strap and gym shorts that had risen up between her slightly non-existent thigh gap. Not to mention, her hair had fallen down around her in a static mess. Obsidian eyes fixed her with a certain smug look and his amused smirk turned into one of condescension. 

"Do you often dance around like that while cleaning?" he asked, voice it's usual haughty tone. 

Hinata swallowed thickly, finally finding the courage to move again and to stop looking like a scared deer in the headlights. She looked around frantically for her cardigan before she spotted it a few feet away, lying on the ground in a crumpled heap and she hurried over to snatch it up before throwing it back on. She took a couple of moments to gather herself before facing the arrogant Uchiha once more, but, honestly; she wanted nothing more than to turn tail and hide in her room until the end of days. 

Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't let him think her a coward. Besides, he'd already seen her doing something more embarrassing than she could ever imagine. She had nothing else to lose by facing him. Stepping back out into the warm sunshine, she shyly approached the window sill and gripped the edge with both hands tightly as she cleared her throat. 

"H-How long have you been standing there watching?" she asked, voice hesitant and soft. 

Sasuke's smirk stretched, "Long enough to know you tend to strip when you dance to Rihanna." he said. 

"It's-- it's not what you think!" she protested, heats cheeking once more in embarrassment at the Uchiha's blunt words. "I didn't know my curtains or my window was open. Otherwise..." her voice trailed off for a moment. 

"So, you like to dance, then?" 

Sasuke's question caught her severely off-guard. "E-Excuse me?" she stammered. 

"I asked if you like to dance?" he repeated, tone indifferent and quite frankly, a little jaded. 

"Um, well, not... in public." Hinata shyly admitted, fiddling with a piece of string at the hem of her cardigan nervously. "I don't usually like to dance in front of others." 

The Uchiha only silently nodded at this, seeming to process it for a second or two. Then, he pursed his lips and straightened up from the window sill. Hinata watched him, assuming he would take his leave and go back to ignoring her, as Sasuke normally did with everyone he encountered from his own complex. To her surprise, however, he didn't leave. 

"Be ready tonight at 8pm. I'll be around then to pick you up." he announced, flashing her one last arrogant smirk before he walked away from the window. 

Hinata felt like her brain just short-circuited. What? 

"W-Wait! What!?" she called after him, leaning out her open window and then squeaking when she realized she was on the fifth floor and was practically hanging halfway out. "Wait! S-Sasuke!"

She never got a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Sasuke took her out on a date. The fucking End! 
> 
> I wrote this for my sister from another mister because she has a soft spot for this ship and her birthday is very close and I'm a horrible friend who bought her nothing, so I'm making up for it by writing her dumb OTP shit. 
> 
> DON'T EVER SAY I NEVER WRITE THINGS FOR YOU SYDNEY!! 
> 
> It's almost 3AM. I should not be allowed near a laptop at this time lmaooo I'm not even sorry.


End file.
